Bad Boy
by YouGotMeSoStarstrukk
Summary: He stared at her in horror. She didn't belong to him anymore, she was under the snake's control now. sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura sings a song to Sasuke. Yes, the song is Bad Boy by Cascada, and I love it!!! SASUKE, FOR BEING A TEME TO SAKURA ALL OF THE TIME, YOU SHALL DO THE DISLAIMER!**

**Sasuke: sigh... sasusakuislife doesn't own Naruto... I have a question... WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME IF YOU ENJOY SASUSAKU?????????????**

**Simply because I like making fun of you Sasu-kitty!**

**Sasuke: GAH!**

**But on a more serious note, this is about a year after Sasuke left.**

Sakura Hauno was sitting in the park was sitting in the Konoha Park when she suddenly got the urge to sing. It was like the words just popped into her head. She then started singing them just for fun.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
_

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
Oh but understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
Oh but understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again  
_

Unknown to her, Sasuke was hiding in the trees listening to every word she sang, and he felt a pang of guilt in his stone-cold heart for leaving her. He continued to listen to her pain filled song.

_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on_

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
Oh but understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
Oh but understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Sasuke's eyes mischeviously glinted, he could have a little fun. He crept up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Do you really want me to be you bad boy?" Sakura jumped at the voice and flushed as she saw Sasuke standing behind her with an amused smirk on his face.

"H-how much of the s-song did you h-hear," she stuttered embarrassed.

"Enough," he replied. He smirked again when she blushed again. "Answer my question - Do you want me to be your bad boy or not? It won't really matter whether you say yes or no though, because I will be your bad boy anyways,"

"Uhhhh, sure?" she replied still confused.

"Good."

**Yeah, I know Sasuke is very out-of-character, but I thought it would make the story better! byez!**


	2. do ya'll want another story?

**Okay guys, I really need to know whether or not you want a sequel to this story or another sasusaku fic! I really need some ideas, and they would be appreciated!**

**Thanks!**

**sasusakuislife XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yes, I've gotten many requests for more, so I've decided to lengthen it! I will now also include all of my reviewers OC's if they give me the OCs name, personality, gender, age, likes, dislikes, appearance, and relation to character (but I won't accept any character that a) interferes with the pairing or b) is any character's brother/sister). Thanks, and I don't own the show, and if I did, Sasuke would have come back by now and proclaimed his love to Sakura!**

Sasuke disappeared suddenly, leaving a quite bewildered Sakura behind. "Umm, what just happened?" Sakura asked herself. Sasuke's smirking image appeared in her mind and for a breif moment she lingered on how handsome he'd become, but then she focused her attention on how late it was. She was walking along the path to get back to her home when suddenly a snake appeared.

"Orochimaru-ssssama has ordered me to capture you." it told her bluntly. The snake quickly coiled around her and was slowly squeezing the air out of her. She wondered what Orochimaru wanted with a medic-nin, he didn't need her to heal his arms because he got Kabuto to do it. As she fell unconcious she heard herself whisper, _Sasuke-kun..._

As Sakura awoke, she noticed she was in Orochimaru's lair. She recoiled as she felt a cold touch on her cheek. "What a lovely lady," a snake-like voice murmered, "It's no wonder Sssssasuke-kun likes you..."

Sakura immediatley yelled, "What the heck do you want with me Orochimaru!?"

The snake man smirked and replied, "Just look into my eyessssssss and you'll sssssssssssssssssee..." Sakura, being stubborn, immediatley closed her green orbs. "Ahhh, being perssssssssistant pretty girl?" the snake asked, "Well, it looks as if I'll have to force you to look..." Orochimaru speedily punched her in the stomach, causing her to look right into his eyes. She slowly felt herself losing control of her body as she heard a voice in her head say, _jusssssssssssst let me take over..._

Sasuke was speeding through the forest trying to get back to his team. All the while he was wondering what the heck the feeling in his chest was. _It's warm and tingly... _he thought,_ I haven't felt this way since Mom and Dad..._ To his surprise, he found his team surrounded around a note. "What are you incompetent people doing?" Sasuke asked with coldness evident in his voice.

"SASUKE-KUN, IT WAS TERRIBLE!!!!" Karin screamed as she glomped him, "THIS UGLY PURPLE SNAKE SLIVERED UP AND GAVE US A NOTE TO US FOR YOU FROM OROCHIMARU AND THEN I TOLD IT IT WAS HIDEOUS AND THEN IT ATTACKED ME AND THEN MY CLOTHES GOT ALL DIRTY AND IT RIPPED HALF OF MY HAIR OUT!!!!!!!!!!"

"Karin I don't care about your freakin' hair and clo- wait, did you just say the note was from Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked intently.

"Y-yeah..." Karin replied. Sasuke quickly grabbed the note and read the note, and when he saw what it said, he got a frightened look in his eyes.

**Sasuke-kun,**

**I have your cherry blossom with me. If you ever want to see her again, come pay me a little visit. Right now, let's just say she's more... obedient towards me. Come to me if you want to save her**

**-Orochimaru**

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN!!! WHAT DID THAT BUTT-HOLE WANT?!?" Karin asked loudly. Sasuke merely pushed her away and started running toward Orochimaru's lair. _Don't worry Sakura, I'll be there soon..._

**Kay, so there'll be more to come if I get more comments, so please review! Also, pweese tell me what you think of my writing style overall!!! Thanks to all who reviewed last chappy!:**

**crimson-blood-kiss (thanks! It's really great to know I have a new fan!) ****sakura the lover **

**Sharingan-girls (that's a good idea, itasakusasu would be cool!)**

**StillDisturbed**

**sasukexxxsakura (Thanx! I was really concerned that people wouldn't like it because Sasuke sounded like a stalker! XD)**

**c ya next chapter of Bad Boy!**


	4. Chapter 3: she's mine now

Sasuke's eyes were shining in fury as he leapt from tree to tree, pounding his feet at each step. Leaves and vines whipped at his face, though he barely noticed them as he was too busy making his way to Orochimaru's lair. _What does he want, _he thought angrily, _it's not like he hasn't made my life miserable enough! _

The opening to the lair he knew all too well was widely opened, like some sort of a warm welcome. The heir stepped cautiously through the entryway, wary of the fact the snake man was known for setting up booby traps. Surprisingly, no poisoned arrows flew at him, believe it or not, only a deathly silence filled the room, and the distinct smell of rot wafted to his nose. His eyes narrowed as he caught the sight of something moving and he barked, "Who's there?!"

A darkened figure was sprawled on the ground, panting wildly, and his eyes softened no less at its obvious pain. But as the light briefly passed over it, he caught the sight of pink hair. Letting his cold façade go, he cried her name out in worry, and sprinted to her side. As he thought, it was her, but what he caught sight of shocked him into silence. She writhed in pain, crying out his name every once in a while, but no visible wound was inflicted.

"Sakura?" he whispered, wiping her rose-colored bangs from her face, "Don't worry, I'm here. Everything will be fine." The superficial hope in his voice was oh-so obvious, seeing that it was also soaked in despair and fear.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whimpered, eyes closed, "It hurts so bad, Sasuke-kun…" Sweat beaded on her brow, and a scream slipped from her lips as her whole body shook. He stroked her silky pink locks, lacing each strand around his fingers, trying to calm her down some. All of a sudden, she became still, her breaths shallow, as she whispered something that sounded like a plea for him to run.

Eyes widening in alarm, he shook her gently, but she didn't respond. Her heart rate picked up, and soon started to pulse wildly. Sasuke saw a dark figure walk towards him from the far end of the room, chuckling.

"You really are quite stupid, Sasuke-kun." The figure hissed in a scolding manner, "You actually thought I wouldn't set up a trap." It raised a hand, its palm facing the rosette. "Wake up, my dear cherry blossom." It ordered her regally.

Sasuke looked down worriedly at the girl again, wondering what would happen. As the man ordered, her eyelids slid open slowly, revealing ice blue orbs instead of her normal bright emerald green ones. The figure snickered sinisterly, stepping out from the shadows. "She's mine now, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru sneered, "and there's nothing you can do about it now.


End file.
